Sting X Reader
by CleanKitty0
Summary: This is a story about you, the reader, and Sting! Enjoy! Rated M to be safe
1. Bets

((A/N): Sorry but not much Sting this chapter *cough* none *cough*. He'll be in the next part! I promise!)

The shouts and cheers coming from the small tavern practically shook the entire city. Parties and celebrations are a big deal for Fairy Tail, but after-parties were an even bigger deal. You sat in the middle of the huge ruckus, a wide smile spread across your face as you watched everyone dancing, drinking, making ridiculous bets, and in some cases the removal of cloths (Remember: The bets).

Pretty much anyone from the competing guilds who participated in the Grand Magic Games were going wild with your own guildmates. Lyon, from Lamia Scale, kept trying to chase after Juvia, while she continuously ran to her Gray-sama; Shelia not far behind the white haired, Ice-Make wizard. Cana-and Bacchus-were drinking away, and some how managed to get Kagura, from Mermaid Heel, to take a few too many sips of alcohol. Melliana was latched to Erza as the scarlet haired mage tried to prevent Kagura from any foolish decisions, sending death glares towards the two alcoholics.

You couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Especially when Natsu lifted Lucy up, and placed her on his drunk shoulders. Even when Lucy cried out in protest, he jumped on to the so-called Barrel-Surfboard and rolled and wobbled back and forth until they hit the ground and Lucy ended up straddling the Dragon Slayer. This gave you a great idea (a completely unrelated idea, but good nonetheless).

You grinned. "Everyone, listen up!" you pointed to a large, muscular, and blonde wizard. "Time for some arm wrestling competitions. Laxus. You. Me. Now!" The mage smiled in response.

"Sounds good to me! But since we didn't get to play our little punishment game," He sat down across from you. "Let's make this interesting."

You cocked your head curiously. Letting a little 'Hm' escape your lips.

"Let's place some bets." This made your grin grow even larger. You placed your arm on the table, readying yourself for a challenge. "If you win, I'll do whatever you want for a week, no complaints." You liked the sound of this, you really liked it. "But, if I win, you spend the rest of the night," Laxus paused, letting the suspense sink in. "Pantieless." He lifted his arm waiting for you to lock hands, accepting the deal.

You pondered the thought for a moment. _A Whole week of me commanding Laxus around, or a night without my underwear, with a bunch of drunk perverts. Hmm…_

"Okay," you exclaimed. "But to make it even more interesting…" You walked over to Laxus, trying to hide the fact that your cheeks were burning red. You slowly leaned down and whispered something in his ear. You smirked when you saw the tips of his ears gently flush red. "Just making things more interesting, with a sort of bonus for you… _if_ you win. So what do you say?"

When you stepped back to see the full effect of your proposal you only saw a dragon smiling back at you.

"Sounds like fun! Challenge accepted." He said with a chuckle. You sat yourself down and positioned your hands, ready to start. By now you really had everyone's attention. Uneasiness cloaked the room as Erza slowly counted down from 3… 2… 1… Everyone Froze. Your arm hadn't moved, neither had Laxus'. The whole group stared oddly and confused. It barely looked as if either of you were trying. But then, the table under you cracked and split into hundreds of splinters.

The arm wrestling continued, after you both hit the floor. Your (e/c) eyes were locked on his blue ones. Neither of you blinked, pushing all your effort into the competition. That was until sparks emitted from Laxus' body while the floor began to crack under the immense pressure, and your arm began to tilt towards the ground. You pushed back with just as much force, evening out the odds.

~Time Skip~

You were practically crying when you pulled the underwear down your legs. You completely regretted wearing a skirt-a short one at that. You held your hand to your mouth trying to hold in the embarrassed cries. You face was bright red when you stepped over the underwear, resting on the floor. Carefully bending down, you picked it up.

"Out the window." Bixlow yelled. You clenched your free hand in a fist as you gave the perverted mage a dirty look. "Well? Go on, no dilly-dally~" he teased. It especially didn't help when his 'babies' repeated his words.

With a whimper you opened the window and dropped them out. Your eyes almost teared up, but you held the water works back.

When you looked back at Laxus a cruel grin was painted on his face. "Now for my bonus." His cold voice sent shivers up your spine. Your left hand held the skirt down, desperately trying to hide your privates from the guilds. You cursed yourself internally. Why did you have to be so high-strung and confident? And most of all, why did you suggest the bonus?

"Fine." you said, frowning. You took your right hand and slowly lifted the hem of your top. You stopped abruptly. "Wait," All the boys seemed a little disappointed that you hesitated. "Can I atleast have my panties on for the bonus?" You wishfully asked.

Laxus paused, and this scarred you. "Fine." You let out a sigh of relief and went to fetch your undergarments.

Once they were back on you continued with Laxus' bonus. Again, you lift your top. "Why did I say anything?" You mumbled. The crop top was thrown on the floor, as you desperately tried to cover your exposed breasts. Walking over to Laxus, you tried to fight the red consuming your face, and trying to ignore the nosebleeds erupting around you. You leaned into a blushing Laxus and placed a simple, and gently kiss on his cheek.

You were happy it was over! You hastily went over to grab your top, only to find it gone. "Crap…" you whispered. You could feel the smiles form on all the male's faces. "Okay," you began to burn red from agitation more than embarrassment. "Very funny! But, which one of you perverts took my top?!" You heard the cheeky laugh of a flying blue cat. "Happy," You continued, "Give that back now, or I'm going to kill you!"


	2. Tossing The Top

((A/N): Just so you know, by the title: "Tossing the Top" I am referring to "Top" as a Crop Top! For those of you who know another, more sexual, definition for Top, I want to assure you I am referring to clothing!)

"Yeah, Happy!" Natsu cheered. "Toss it over here. The pink haired dragon slayer waved his arms in the air frantically.

"Happy," a growl emitted from your throat. "Don't you dare!" The cat just smiled. And when Bixlow joined in on the cheering and eagerness to hold your shirt, Happy laughed evilly. "Happy, I'll do anything you want. Get you as much fish as you want!" you tried coaxing the exceed. "All you have to do is give me back my top." You held out your hand trying to get the cat to return your top before you lost your grip of your bare chest.

It looked as if he was thinking about it, but the flying cat tossed the top to Natsu, who stumbled over Lucy. He lost grip of the shirt. You ran trying to get ahold of the top, but to no avail. It was in Bixlow's hands.

"Bixie-low" Cana called. "Over here!" Bixlow obliged and tossed the drunk the (h/c) haired mage's top. Cana then handed it to Bacchus, who tossed it to Gajeel.

All the boys joined in, even Elfman _and_ Gramps, which oddly didn't surprise you. You reached for the small white cloth every time it was tossed, but it was always thrown to someone else, or the flying cat, whose death was bound to be near. Some of the girls-except for Cana-tried their hardest to help you, but the shirt was always tossed out of reach.

The door to the tavern swung open. Revealing two Dragon Slayers. One with blonde hair, Sting. And the other with black hair, Rogue.

"Yo! Sorry we're late!" Sting tried to wave but then he heard Natsu's voice and a white piece of clothing flew through the air, aiming straight for the White Dragon Slayer.

"Sting! Catch!" was what Natsu called.

And before it could process in everyone else's mind, you were completely aware of who would catch the top. So when the blonde's hand wrapped around the top, you launched at him, arms outstretched, reaching for the cloth.

You ignored the fact you were lying on top of another person, and even failed to hear the grunt of pain when you tackled him. You snatched the shirt from the dragon's clutches and cheered for yourself.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Finally!" You exhaled deeply. You looked down at the boy whose face was stained red, both from blushing and a nose bleed.

"Um… (Name)?" He squeaked out. You tilted your head, as if to say 'what's up?' or 'what's wrong?'. Sting pulled his head back as he pointed to your chest. You bare chest! Which was pressed firmly against his pecs! You blushed fiercely and mentally facepalmed yourself.

You voice was nervous and shaky. "S-Sorry! Um…" Sting motion for you to get up, but you protested against it! "Wait, wait! If I get up now everyone will see." you whispered, only loud enough for the dragon's to hear. Rogue stiffened. Gajeel and Natsu chuckled. While Sting's face went from fairly red to as bright as a christmas tree. And when you turned your head to look at everyone, they all had a thick stream of blood forming puddles at their feet.

"Well…," Sting said awkwardly. "You can't stay there." you gave him a 'duh, obviously' look. This night went from enjoyable, to immense fun, to bad, and now to horribly humiliating. How did this happen?

 _Oh, right… Arm wrestling_. Your eyes welled up, you tried to hold back sniffles but a few squeaks escaped your lips. You could feel the strong pounding of Stings heart against your breast. So he was a nervous as you, seemed doubtful.

It was like everyone could see the lightbulb go off in Sting's head. He whispered his plan to you. Still unsure if it would work without anyone seeing you reluctantly agreed. Though, the only person at risk of seeing you topless was the blonde, it still made you nervous.

Sting quickly explained the plan to Rogue while you buried your face in Sting's chest.

"That's a great plan, Sting-kun!" the small, fox-like exceed, Lector exclaimed.  
"Fro thinks so too!" was all Frosch said.

There was silence from Rogue. He obviously didn't like the idea of using _his_ cloak to cover the half-naked girl and his partner as she put her shirt back on. But at this point it was either that or face the (e/c) eyed mage's feminine rage. Rogue sighed in defeat, "Alright, here."

He carefully draped the cloak over the two figures. You breathed in sharply, preparing to throw your shirt on the second Sting was ready. You looked at him with glossy and pleading eyes.

"Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready."

At that moment you wrapped your legs around the Dragon Slayers waist, putting you in a straddle position. You tried to motion for him to close his eyes but he didn't understand. After another minute in the straddle he finally got the drift. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes.

It was time. You leaned upwards in the open doorway, making sure no one from the outside world was looking, and you threw the top on and unmounted the blonde. Your face was beet red.

You removed Rogue's cloak and returned it with an apology. And when you turned back to the rest of the group, some of the girls cheered, some boys complained. And when silence fell again Laxus stood up.

"You still haven't completed the original bet, that was just the bonus." You groaned. Laxus' face was completely serious. That's what scared you the most. You looked back at Sting, who was picking himself off the ground. He was purposely avoiding eye contact. You sighed and…

((A/N): You get to choose what happens! The wonderful power of imagination! And my laziness! You probably hate me for this… I really can't blame you if you do! Loves ya, my little army of kittens! CK, out!)

~THE END~


End file.
